Understanding Support
by melissaadams22
Summary: A mother/'son' moment in tragedy.


Title: Understanding Support

Synopsis: A mother/'son' moment in tragedy.

Co-Author: N/A (Not Applicable)

Pairing: Magnus & Foss

Rating:

Season:

Episode Spoilers: Season 3 episode Kali Pt. 3 as I used the sneak peek provided by . for inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or any of the characters, those belong to folks a lot more creative than me and I do thank them for their work. Go buy their DVD's and stuff, support them and feel free to tell em I sent you so maybe they won't mind if I play in their playhouse while they're busy. LOL

Author Notes: I don't normally do much writing by myself anymore but I was watching the sneak peek again today, done that a lot since it came out, and this idea just kind of 'wrote itself' in a way. Please read and review, let me know if I should attempt to write more on my own or just stick with a co-author as I've lost this skill. *Grins* I may expand this once I see how they actually deal with Bertha aka Kali but we'll see.

::Lead Sanctuary Vessel::

::Main Infirmary::

::Ocean::

It had been almost three hours since the massive tidal wave that Bertha aka Kali sent out that had destroyed so many ships, the threat to coastal cities was getting more dangerous by the moment with hundreds, thousands at risk not to mention homes, businesses, economies and the ocean life that would be affected. As he slowly came into main infirmary Henry Foss wasn't surprised to see those covered bodies that the medical teams and Doc had been unable to save. If there had to be a couple pieces of good news in this disaster one was that it had happened on Wexford's watch instead of the boss's and at least the latest medical and injury crisis gave her something to focus on.

He'd put off coming down as long as he could, his head wound had stopped bleeding a little while ago though he suspected when Doc had a moment she was going to be a bit upset he didn't get it tended to earlier but it was really minor compared to all the others plus he'd been trying to come up with a way to control that damned spider. The truth was he'd come down for other reasons as well, mainly when the communication officer had mentioned in passing that he'd received a message from Mumbai about Will's condition and had given it to Dr. Magnus.

Henry was positive whether she was technically in charge or not that the boss was going to be blaming herself for this, oh she'd never let it show of course that was her way but those in her inner circle, those that were family like him would be able to see it in her face or just in a sigh that passed her lips or a distracted look. Like him she had to be torn as well to staying out here trying to find a way to stop this and at the same time wanting to go back to Mumbai and be there for Will, try to at least save his life. Scanning the semi crowded area he spotted her over in a corner talking quietly to a crewmember who it looked like had a gash in his arm, she was just finishing stitches it looked like to him.

Silently standing out of the way or trying to be still holding the fresh gauze to his head even though it was taped down now though it was coming loose, the man knew that was going to pull out some hair when it had to come off but he'd needed his hand for typing after a while and couldn't stand on the deck anymore…he had to help no matter what the cost was. Watching her for almost three solid minutes Henry Foss saw it; he could tell the weight of the world was settled on the shoulders of the woman he considered his mother…the woman he'd die for without hesitation if it meant saving her life or easing her pain. Ironic really when the truth was if the rest of her so called 'friends' and 'colleagues' felt that way they may not be in this situation right now.

Carefully tying off the last stitch and then trimming it off expertly Helen Magnus offered a few tired words of comfort to Juan, she'd only known him a short time and only by reputation but he'd been working on Sanctuary vessels practically since they'd expanded their ocean going resources several years ago. He had an excellent reputation and she'd yet to ever hear a complaint one about his work. Once she had his arm wrapped and such helping him to sit up she offered a tired and timid smile at his words of support and condemning Terrance for what he'd done. Softly giving his shoulder a squeeze she stepped back to pull off her gloves that felt like a second skin and tossed them down picking up another pair from a box nearby to pull on, her eyes surveying the damage just in this one room that spilled out into the hallway.

According to her information the medical staff on the ships had lost a total of seven people and there were three more civilians from Foreythe's ships in the area that they'd fished out of the water so the count now stood at ten dead and there were probably another three that would suffer some form of paralysis even after they were healed, she'd sent word up to Terrance that as soon as he could the man needed to arrange to have them airlifted off the ship though she was sure that wasn't a priority.

Part of her wanted to be beyond furious at Terrance Wexford and part of her was but the truth was he had no idea who he was messing with, eventually she would regain control but that wasn't the priority at this precise moment but in stopping Bertha. She'd known the chances of killing her were slim, it's one of the reasons she'd not attempted it years ago and the woman could hardly blame the creature for reacting, after all if someone had tried to destroy her chances were her mood would be less than desirable as well. The Sanctuary was filled with good people, noble people but the truth was that the one thing many of them had yet to learn or may ever learn is that morals were often very different than actions. Believing something was right was a vast distance from doing something that was right. Despite what she'd done Bertha had every right to exist and live and if there had been no choice she would have attempted to destroy her but they had calmed her down, if only she hadn't been circumvented they may very well not be here right now.

At the same time as her mind was on Bertha, on Terrance, on the network, on the destruction and lives lost and that would likely be lost she was also on the mainland in India with Will. The message she'd received from Kate and Ravi was that he was barely alive, stable but just barely and her colleague did not believe they could keep him that way long; something was going to have to be done to control that creature or she would end killing the young man that is simply the reality and yet as of this moment she had no suggestions to offer. Bertha was angry and she was going to likely stay angry for quite a while.

"Doc…" came a timid voice.

Surprised and managing to focus on the sight in front of her Helen Magnus nodded, "Henry, my goodness I'm sorry I seem to have forgotten to send someone up to tend to your head."

The werewolf man gave her an impish shrug, "One of the crew taped down some gauze for me and it stopped bleeding a bit ago but I figured I couldn't do much more up on the bridge and I wanted to check on you."

Understanding spread across her face and the woman appreciated it more than he knew, Henry she knew at just a nod would have ripped Terrance to pieces or thrown him overboard despite what the consequences were but she'd refused to allow him to sacrifice himself even for her. "I do appreciate your concern, thank you. Come" patting the gurney beside her, "Let's get you sorted shall we" she asked softly?

Foss nodded a bit slowly coming over and hoisting himself up on the item as she came back with some of what she'd need from a kit nearby, he laid down at her indication to allow her easier access turning just a bit, "The comm. Officer told me about the message about Will, sounds like he is not doing so well."

Carefully easing the tape aside to avoid pulling out anymore of the young man's hair as possible Helen Magnus nodded slowly, "Yes I'm afraid Ravi is not hopeful. Once things quiet down here for a moment I hope to conference with him and perhaps we can come up with some treatments to keep him stable" bending a bit lower after moving a lamp to study the gash. "We should not have left this as long as we have, it may scar at this point I'm afraid but I will do my best."

Her son turned his head then and looked up at her, catching her eyes and said only one thing, "I know you will mom."

The one simply word did more to raise Helen's spirits that anyone would ever know, much as Ashley did when she was alive just hearing the word or the look could make any problem seem small and that included their rather large one outside at the moment and she gave him a smile…a genuine smile, "Good lad. Now turn your head back please."

"Yes ma'am" folding his hands on his stomach and turned his head back settling down to let her work but it was in that moment that Henry Foss knew that things…everything were going to be ok, his mom would make sure of that.

End


End file.
